customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 12
by the way i didnt announce best performance so im going to announce it on this page Best performance from last tournament: Travis Allen Schroeder Schroeder failed the ultra crazy cliffhanger. the first obstacle of Stage 3. but since he was the only one to clear Stage 2. he got the honour Stage 1 Obstacles 60 seconds 1 barrel climb 2 rolling log 3 spinning bridge 4 honeycomb wall 5 rapid descent 6 balance bridge 7 hill climb 8 log descent [ the log bit thats attached to the mountain climb ] 9 moving rock wall [ the moving wall of the mountain climb ] 10 free climbing [ the non moving wall of the mountain climb ] obstacles 8,9 and 10 are all known as the mountain climb Competitors 1 Shigeyuki Nakamura CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 2 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 3 Andourea Komastsubara CLEAR 6.8 seconds left 4 Drew Dreschel 1. barrel climb 5 Katsuhide Torisawa CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 6 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. barrel climb 7 Eiichi Miura 1. barrel climb 8 Minami Ono 4. honeycomb wall 9 Takeru 4. honeycomb wall. fell into the water but took the honeycomb with him. 10 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 2. rolling log 11 Makoto Nagano 1. barrel climb 12 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 2.3 seconds left 13 Akira Omori 4. honeycomb wall 14 Saki Sasuki 7. hill climb. timed out 15 Toyohisa Ijima 2. rolling log 16 Naoki Iketani 2. rolling log 17 Minoru Kuramochi CLEAR 0.9 seconds left. oldest to clear Stage 1 at 70 years old 18 Teruhide Takahashi 8. log descent. timed out 19 Minoru Matsumoto 4.honeycomb wall 20 Takamasa Nagasaki 4. honeycomb wall 21 Riku Hanamoto 1. barrel climb 22 Timothy Shieff 7. hill climb. timed out 23 Nicholas Coolridge 7. hill climb. went out of bounds 24 Yan Yang 3. spinning bridge 25 Gareth Weir 1. barrel climb 26 Takuma Oyamada 5. rapid descent. went onto the mat but lost balance and fell backwards into the water 27 Yasuo Aoki 1. barrel climb 28 Jun Sato CLEAR 15.8 seconds left 29 Yukio Iketani 1. barrel climb. started to climb up and then backflipped into the water 30 Asrul Sani 2. rolling log 31 Dion Trigg CLEAR 6.8 seconds left 32 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 1. barrel climb 33 Max Levi Siletty CLEAR 26.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 34 Karl Fow 1. barrel climb 35 Travis Allen Schroeder 6. balance bridge 35 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 80 seconds 1 spin cycle 2 salmon ladder nobori rungs 3 salmon ladder kudari [ 8 rungs] 4 sonic curve [ ANW 7 version ] 5 grip hang 6 shoulder walk Competitors 1 Shigeyuki Nakamura 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed at 5th rung 2 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 3 Andourea Komatsubara CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 5 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed at 4th rung 12 Kouji Hashimoto 4. sonic curve. lost balance and fell into the water 17 Minoru Kuramochi 2. salmon ladder nobori. failed at 2nd rung 28 Jun Sato 6. shoulder walk. lost balance and fell into the water 31 Dion Trigg 3. salmon ladder kudari. accidentally went down too far and into the water 33 Max Levi Siletty 1. spin cycle 9 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obsatcles 170 seconds 1 jumping rings 2 chain see saw 3 bungee rope climb 4 glidng ring Competitors 2 Gosuke Yokoyama CLEAR 84.6 seconds left 3 Andourea Komatsubara 1. jumping rings 2 attempts 1 clear Final Stage/Stage 4 tower height 75m Obstacles 90 seconds 1 spider walk 40m 2 rope climb 35m Competitor 2 Gosuke Yokoyama KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Gosuke Yokoyama Next time: the 13 tournament begins and 35 competitors will try to become the 7th ninja warrior ultimate champion!